


I'm Horny

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Horny, M/M, Ray Toro's Hair, Sparkly Cum, Unicorn Roleplay, Unicorns, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Toro decides to use hair gel to make his hair into a unicorn horn because he knows how much Mikey loves unicorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Horny

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> this is for you, parker

Mikey opened his eyes. It was morning, and the sun was shining brightly through his window. 

Mikey groaned. It was too bright. He closed his eyes and rolled over.

"Good morning, Mikey."

Mikey opened his eyes to find Ray Toro laying next to him, dressed in a sparkly white tutu. He'd gelled his hair into a long horn that protruded from his forehead.

"Ray, what the *potato* are you doing here? How did you get into my house? Ray, how-"

"I'm not Ray. I'm a unicorn."

"Ray, you're obviously not-"

"Shut up, Mikey. I'm a unicorn."

Ray jumped up and flipped Mikey over. "Get on your hands and knees," Ray whispered in Mikey's ear. 

Mikey did as he was told. Ray yanked off the boxers Mikey had been wearing. "Mikey, do you believe in unicorns?"

"Y- yeah."

Suddenly, Ray jammed his horn into Mikey's anus. He slid it in and out repeatedly. Mikey groaned. Oh, how many times he'd dreamed of being *potato* by a unicorn. His dreams were finally coming true- well, pretty much true.

Ray began stroking Mikey's penis. "Your horn is so hard, Mikey," Ray said, "so hard, so hard..."

"Ray, I'm gonna-"

Cum splashed out of Mikey's penis and onto his bed sheets. It was sparkly and pure white.

"Ray," Mikey said, panting, "I... the reason why I believe in unicorns is because... Ray, it's because I am a unicorn."

Mikey reached up and unzipped his human skin, revealing the unicorn he truly was. 

"I don't know about you, Ray, but for once, this horn on my forehead isn't the only thing making me horny."


End file.
